A Sad Day
by Alexander Ripley
Summary: What if Kyle never met the Tragers?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Kyle XY but I enjoy it immensely :)

It was a special day, a day that would change the life of many people .A day in which one life began and one life ended.

In the middle of a beautiful forest a boy awoke for the first time in his life. It was an unconventional birth to say the least, no one in the history of mankind had been born at the age of sixteen till now. His senses were nearly overloaded as he tried to perceive every sight, every smell and every sound. Even sunlight was unfamiliar to him. He touched the pink goo he was covered in .His sense of touch was assaulted by the unusual substance and yet it felt very comforting. It was the only thing that felt familiar, that felt safe. He smiled for the first time in his life as he felt this warm feeling

Suddenly he felt something else. There was a creature moving slowly towards him. He watched it in fascination. It was the first living thing he had seen. But then as the creature hissed towards him his instincts went into overdrive. As it lunged towards him his superior reflexes grabbed it easily before it was anywhere near his body. He didn't know completely understand the concept of death was and yet somehow he knew that the creature represented danger. But as he looked at the creature somehow he understood that it had attacked him because it felt fear. The same fear that the boy himself felt from everything around him. He gently laid it on the ground and carefully watched it's actions. He knew that if it attacked him again he would have to kill it. He didn't understand the true meaning of taking a life but yet somehow his brain knew the weak spots and how to disable this creature permanently. It was a confusing experience, this sudden knowledge. Thankfully he didn't have to use it because the snake showed considerably more intelligence then most humans who would be in it's position and simply slithered away

The boy known as Subject 781227 rose and looked in the distance. He could see strange structures. They seemed out of place somehow. Unnatural but for some reason he felt the urge to go there. It just seemed right. He didn't understand the concept of time but he still felt it's passing and so it was awhile before he heard strange noises. For some reason he connected them to the structures he saw in the distance. They seemed just as unnatural.

And then for the first time in his life he had to make a decision because he was hearing them from two directions. From what he would come to know as left and right. Sadly despite his remarkable abilities he wasn't capable of predicting the future and that's why he didn't know that this seemingly simple choice would turn out to be the most important one in his life. He didn't know that in one direction he would find a loving family and eventually two beautiful girls that would teach him the meaning of the world love while the other direction would offer him very few things apart from blood and pain. And that's how he made the wrong choice.

_________

Foss was a man on a very urgent mission. He was currently tracking a very special person. A boy who had the potential to change the entire world and even more importantly the son of the only person in the world he could call a friend. He had barely gotten him out of`Zzyzx alive but he had to temporarily leave him in the forest while he took care of Kern's body and of course as luck would have it the boy had run off. And now Foss was very worried. Despite the abilities he would one day develop the boy was as clueless and helpless as a newborn and the world was full of dangers.

So now he was tracking him and praying that he would find him in time. With each step he became more worried as he saw that he boy was heading towards the city. He noticed slightly deeper tracks signifying the boy had spend some time here. Foss checked out his GPS and found out that he was right between two roads. Noticing that he went right Foss broke into run hoping to catch up with the boy before he made contact with anyone else. He was so worried that he paid little attention to his surroundings and suddenly he felt a sharp sting on his leg and fell to the ground in agony. As he tried to focus his vision to find out what happened he noticed a snake just a few inches from his head. He tried to get his knife from the pocket but that was a mistake as the snake alerted by his sudden movement lunged and bit him directly in the neck.

Foss could feel vision dimming as the venom pumped through his veins. He tried to call for help but he dropped his cell phone. He couldn't control his hands. They were so numb that he barely felt them. He fought with everything he had but it was futile. His last thought was one of regret that he failed his friend and a hope that maybe just maybe he would be reunited with his family. And so Tom Foss a man who some would describe as a villain while other would call a dear friend and a hero died. And thus died the secret of the survival of Subject 781227

___________

The boy who would one day come to be known as Kyle watched with wide eyes the moving vehicles. They were the strangest things he had ever seen. They moved so fast and they seemed to have creatures inside them. In fact the creatures inside seem very similar. As he looked at his hands and felt his body he understood that the creatures were like him. He wondered for a second why they were all inside another creature. Was he supposed to be inside one as well? Noticing that one of the large creatures had stopped he headed for it. Perhaps things would be clear once he got in it

And then chaos ensued. As he crossed the road the creatures started emitting loud sounds. The boy panicked as he saw one of the large creatures heading straight towards him. He jumped to avoid it but sadly didn't see the second one coming. And that's when he felt pain for the first time. What was known as an 18 wheeler hit him head on . His body flew though the air like a doll and he hit the ground hard. The whole traffic stopped as they saw the gruesome scene. People quickly ran up to the boy who was laying in what seemed to be a large puddle of blood

____________

Rebecca Thatcher was very very angry. Today was not a good day to be in charge of Zzyzx . Not only had she lost one of the most valuable projects under her command but now Kern seemed to have vanished into thin air as well

"_Probably hiding so he can avoid answering to the board. Damn coward" _she thought as he anger grew even more. She couldn't stand Kern. She was very happy that she barred him from interacting with 781228. That incompetent fool would have probably killed her as well. Her thoughts her interrupted by the loud ringing of the phone

"Yes" she responded with a tone that made it clear that if the person on the other end didn't have a very good reason to call her there would be some serious consequences

"Ma'am it's Jakowski . There is something wrong with 781228" Rebecca almost felt her own heart stop. If she lost the female as wel it was all over. She quickly hung up and headed straight towards the lab.

"What has happened to her?" she said as she stormed the labs. All the scientist avoided looking her in the eyes. Finally the man who called her stepped forth

"We are not sure. It's rather strange" he said pointing to towards the pod.

Understanding that she wouldn't get any straight answers from these fools she went to the pod to see for herself. And then she blinked in shock at the sight in front of her. This wasn't supposed to happen

"She is crying "said a stunned Rebecca ." Why?"

They were supposed to be organic computers. They didn't have emotions, they didn't free will. They were supposed to be tools. But tools didn't cry. The scientists around her looked equally confused but then all thoughts of what this could mean vanished from her head once she see the new head of security Cyrus Reynolds come in with a very worried expressions.

"Miss Thactcher there is a Grace Kingsley at the main entrance" Rebecca lost hope at this moment. Things simply couldn't get worse for her

* * *

John Ilerta had been a paramedic for fifteen years so he wasn't surprised at the sight of the mangled naked body on the road. He had seen much stranger things in his life but he still felt sorry for the poor boy. He seemed so young. However he was very surprised when he actually felt a pulse. A very weak pulse but it was there. That seemed almost impossible. The boy was a mess. Nobody who looked like this should be alive.

"Frank hurry up he is still alive" he called out to his partner as he tried his best to stabilize the mysterious teen" Don't give up son. You just might make it"

* * *

**Hi guys. I hope you enjoyed this story. This is a very rough version of a story I have been wanting to do for a long time. Hopefully one day I will have enough skill to really fulfill my vision. Anyway this story will be a bit on the dark side. Ok maybe a lot on the dark side :)**

**As for my other stories in case anyone is interested..... sorry I have been so slow on the updates but you know how it is with the summer. But don't worry I won't abandon them :)**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been four months since the person now known as John Doe was found on the road. The very fact that he was alive was astounding. The 18 wheeler did quite a job on him, pretty much every part of his body from his organs to his bones was heavily damaged. The doctors suspected that the brain trauma was also responsible for the severe case of amnesia he suffered. And yet his recovery was almost miraculous. His will to live impressed everybody and he was already taking his first steps outside the bed. In a mere week of _physiotherapy_ he had shown more progress then most patients did in a month.

His mental abilities seemed to come along nicely as well. After his throat was healed enough to actually make any sounds he quickly relearned how to speak.

Five months after the accident he was back on his feet and capable of communicating with others. Had this been a movie people would be flocking to congratulate and support him. As it was this was a rather overworked and poor hospital and he was merely reduced to being some gossip around the water cooler. Nobody really had the time or desire to get to know him or do any more serious tests. The fact that he had recovered so quickly simply meant they could get him out of their hospital faster

And so five months and three weeks after coming to this world and nearly going out of it John Doe found himself with a rather huge hospital bill and in the care of social service who put him in a halfway house. Here he finally had real contact with humans, not merely the few minutes a day he saw of the nurses back in the hospital. And so he began to learn about life.

The first thing he learned was that the way you look had great importance. He could not afford the plastic surgeries needed to repair his heavily disfigured face and the massive scars on his body and everybody in the house looked at him with disgust. Few people tried to talk to him and the once that did usually did so only to insult him. He quickly got the nickname "Freak".

The second thing he learned was that strength mattered. The very first night he stayed there a group of boys tried to beat him up but he handled them easy. From then on even fewer people had any contact with him. He was not only a freak, he was a dangerous freak. Quite a few other kids in the house didn't have his skills and he soon learned that only the strong get freedom. The weak suffer

The third thing he learned was that lying was good. Whenever he tried to tell the truth either about his opinions or his past it always got him into the trouble. The people who lied and framed others for their misdeeds always got off easy and those who tried to be honest were trampled

And with these lessons taken to heart he ran away from the halfway house and from his rather massive debt. He shed the old personality. He was no longer John Doe. With some creative forging and hacking he got a new identity. It wasn't easy and it took all the money he had made hustling people on the street but soon he was a brand new man. He was now Kyle Johnson . It was a completely random name he got from the phonebook but he rather liked the name Kyle

Things were much better for Kyle then they had been for John Doe. With some effort he managed to secure a small apartment and get a job. It was a job over the internet since nobody was willing to work with someone as disfigured as Kyle but it was still a good job and paid the bills. Even though his computer was a piece of junk he had found in the trash and fixed he was fond of it. He liked computers. Unlike humans they were simple to understand and didn't judge

His new neighbors weren't as bad the people in the halfway house either. They still looked at him with disgust but they refrained from attacking and insulting him. His landlady an 80 year old blind woman even treated him well. Inviting him over for tea and giving him some of her son's old clothes and books. It was thanks to her that Kyle became fond of books .Especially scientific books. Science just talked to him in a special. It felt natural and right. He even started talking online with a few professors at the nearby university discussing various theories

Three months later his landlady died. It was the first time he experienced grief. And in that day when he saw the only person who had offered him any kindness die alone, abandoned by her family and so called friends he understood that the world really was not fair. Being a good person didn't mean you get rewarded. It just meant that people used you and discarded you when you die. That day was the first time he tried alcohol as well. He wanted to forget and he heard that this was what people do to achieve the sweet bliss of escaping reality

And so it was very unfortunate for Adam Baylin that this was exactly the day when he found Kyle

"Kyle Johnson?" asked the older man carefully

"Who the fuck wants to know?" snarled Kyle in anger as he saw the unwelcome visitor enter his apartment. Usually he expressed himself in a much more civilized manner. Despite his hard life and his bitter worldview he still tried to behave with as much dignity as one can but the combination of grief, anger and alcohol had really done a number on him.

"I am Adam Baylin. I have been looking for you for a long time" he said trying to sound gentle but he was founding it hard. He never thought he would find his son living like this

"Why? Is it because of those shitty bills? Guess what? I am not paying. Those greedy mother fuckers that try and call themselves doctors can go to hell. I never asked to be treated" Kyle said as he stood up and glared at Baylin

"No. It's not about bills. It's about your past." he tried to continue but Kyle interrupted him

"What past? I don't have a past. I am nobody"

"That's not true. I am your…" Adam hesitated. He didn't know how to phrase it. He couldn't exactly tell the boy

"Oh you are my dad…. is this what you are trying to say" said Kyle with a cynical smirk

"In a way yes. Look it took a long time to fin…."

"I don't give a shit. I have been alone for the past year. As far I am concerned I don't have a family. And if you can leave me through this hell for a whole year you are not a family. You are a worthless piece of trash"

Adam felt like the words coming from Kyle's mouth were physical punches. The massive guilt he had been carrying for leaving him all these years at Latnok and the time it took him to figure out Kyle might still be alive rose to the surface and nearly suffocated him

"Please try to understand…" but Kyle once again wouldn't let him speak

"Get out of my home" Kyle nearly screamed with rage know

And that's when Adam Baylin's careful control over his body failed. He could feel the seizure spreading throughout his body as his hands began to shake and his organs started shutting down. He fell to his knees and looked at Kyle

"Ple…se I nee..d help" he said gasping for breath He saw his son coming next to him and for one blessed moment he thought that maybe everything would be ok. But instead of helping him Kyle merely grabbed him by the neck, lifted him up and with cold emotionless eyes simply said

"Why should I care?" and then he threw him out of the apartment. Adam made it to the staircase before his strength gave up on him. And twelve minutes later he died on this very spot. Nobody who knew Adam would have thought that this great man could experience such a miserable end. Kyle heard the sounds of the ambulance but he didn't care anymore. Even if his whole system wasn't flooded with enough alcohol to kill a man several times his size he simply couldn't find it in himself to care anymore. It wasn't worth it.

Three days later with some more forged documents and more creative hacking he moved on the campus of the university. He didn't have anything to do back in his old apartment anymore and there was only one thing he felt any kind of passion for now. Science. From this day on he would truly make something out of himself

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am guessing most of you probably figured out what I am going to do :) Anyway now that I am done killing people the big question is who should Kyle meet next? Should I go for Jessi or for Grace?**

**P.S Yes the "Why should I care?" line was inspired by Spiderman :)**

**And sorry if the my work is a bit crappy side lately but I don't really have a lot of time to devote on my stories . Don't worry. I might come back and fix them  
**


End file.
